


Brewed Revenge

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: James becomes a coffee addict and will go to any lengths to get his fix.





	Brewed Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A/N: Prompt given by [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) for our The Weather is Here We Wish We Were at Lumos drabble-a-thon.  


* * *

He'd gone to extremes, of course he'd gone to extremes, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing! Lily had banned coffee from their home in light of her pregnancy and he couldn't go without his daily fix. He couldn't bear getting up in the mornings and not smelling the robust scent of those ground up coffee beans. He missed the heat of the cup in his hand and the slightly bitter taste of his fresh cuppa in the morning.

So, he'd transformed into Prongs several times to sneak out to the tea Shoppe in town. He may have floo'd to Remus and Sirius' flat to sneak a cuppa or two. Was that a crime?

She was furious of course, he could tell it by the way her nostrils flare, and the sparks that flew from her fingertips. She hadn't hexed him yet and that was a good thing, right?

"Are you even listening to me, Potter?"

James looked up to see his very pregnant wife shaking her finger at him. He wanted to focus but she looked so bloody gorgeous just standing there with those blazing eyes. James hoped the baby got her eye and hair. His hair was just a disaster of course. He was startled when Lily thwapped him on the head and glared.

"I'm listening, I'm listening," James rubbed his head and pushed up his glasses. "Look I promised to love you and honor you but I never promised without coffee."

Lily leveled her wand and glare at him. He could feel the magic flowing off her in waves and he took her hands in his.

"Luv, I'll do anything you want," he kissed her knuckles, fully expecting to be hit, and closed his eyes.

"Anything, James?"

James nodded, "Anything if you'll just let me have my morning cuppa. I need it Lily."

"All right then," Lily smiled suddenly and James didn't like the look in her eyes. "I'll let you have your cuppa if—"

When Sirius and Remus arrived later that night for Sunday dinner they held their laughter when they saw the fake pregnancy belly Lily had transfigured for James. They hooted and catcalled when she transfigured his jeans and jumper into a French maids outfit complete with fishnet hose.

The most humiliating thing was serving dinner and having to bend over next to Sirius. James had his arse slapped, goosed, and rated in the course of ten seconds. His only comfort was at least he got an eight and a half.

James sat at the table later that night, a cup of fresh brewed coffee in hand, and he put his high heel clad feet on the table.

It was worth it—except he was going to have to nick the pictures away from Sirius.

Merlin knows what he would do with them.


End file.
